Blue berries
by Shyannada141
Summary: Berry is new to Duel academy and meets Yuya Sakaki on her way there to Duel academy. Soon she meets Yuto who is rude to her first but slowly becomes kinder to her. She doesn't notice that both Yuto and Yuya has fallen in love with her. How well this turn out? (Yaoi between Yuya and Yuto will also happen) Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Yuya

Shyannada141: I decided to being Blue Berries with a twist there will be counterpartshipping later on in the story! I edited it and fixed the first chapter up to a nicer one!

Yuto: Shyannada141 Meow does not own Yugioh, GX, 5DS, or Arc V

Yuya: But she does own a few characters and the plot.

Berry: enjoy!

 ** _Edited by_** _ **silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

I woke up to my older sister, yelling right into my ear. "Ugh…" I let out a soft groan as I sat up in my bed. My sister, _Kissy Kaiba_ , looked like a female version of our grandfather though she wasn't anything like him at all. She wasn't even a duelist, and she went to a normal high school, unlike me.

I'm going to Duel Academy today so I got ready to leave. I wasn't going by myself, of course; I was going with, Yuki Muto, who looks just like her grandfather, Yugi Muto, but a female version of the great king of games. However, unlike her grandfather, she had a cute sweet deck and loses almost every time she duels, but somehow she still ended up going into Duel Academy, two years ago. She's older than me by two years. She was in Slifer red, same as me, and this is her last year at Duel Academy.

As soon I was done getting ready for school, putting on the normal girls' uniform, the doorbell rung and my mother, _Kari Kaiba,_ called me downstairs. Yuki was finally here to pick me up. I grabbed my school backpack and went downstairs to see Yuki by the front door, smiling at me happily. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you ready to go, _Berry-kun_?" She asked me in her sweet sticky voice, and she knew that I really _hated_ that.

"Yes, you geek," I growled and walked right past her.

"Wait for me, _Kaiba-san_!" She shouted after me.

I smirked as I heard her feet right behind me. I had slowed down just for her to catch up to me. School didn't start till an hour later, so we were walking casually to school. Plus, my mom says I need to walk more anyway since I was lazy. I saw someone running over towards me, without paying attention. I didn't have much time to move out of the way so we both fell down to the ground upon contact. I let out a painful groan under the stranger's weight; the stranger let out a similar small groan. I opened my eyes to see a guy with green and red tomato-like hair, and green eyes, which stared down at me curiously. I couldn't help but blush when I thought about the awkward position we were in.

"Ah, do you mind getting off of me?" I growled at him. His eyes widen in surprise and then he got off of me, quicker than what I'm used to seeing, and he also helped me up.

"Sorry about that, Miss; I was running away from a friend of mines with a huge fan." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine; just watch where you're going next time." I snapped at him, with a hiss in my voice, wanting him to go away, but he didn't take the hint...

"My name is Yuya Sakaki, I'm an entertainment duelist! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..." He looked at me shyly.

" _Berry Kaiba_." I snorted at him; his eyes slowly widen in shock at my last name. "Now, if you don't mind, I had best get going. Bye, _Sakaki-san_." I bid my farewells and started walking away from him.

"See you around sometime, _Berry_!" He shouted behind me and I just rolled my eyes at him, which he couldn't see.

"YUYA!" Shouted a girl with pink hair, with a fan in her hands as she ran towards Yuya.

"Oh no!" He yelled and started to run away. I looked back curiously to the group before sighing depressingly. Yuki used this as a chance to get closer to me.

"Berry~ you like him." Yuki teased. I just glared at her defiantly.

"Shut up, Yuki." I snapped at her, not noticing that we were being watched by a guy hiding in the shadows, with another masculine figure accompanying. Yuki kept on teasing me so I put in my earphones and turned on my mp3 player to play music on full blast. I smirked as she looked very annoyed at the fact that I was ignoring her instead of listening to her nag on about me liking that _Yuya_ kid we just meet.

"Ha…" I sighed once more, feeling like my troubles were just beginning.

*SCENE TRANSITION*

The school bells chimed, signaling the end of the school day. I decided to pack up quickly, not wanting to gather much attention. I turned on my music player, putting on my earphones as I walked out the classroom silently, with my eyes closed. I was walking down an empty hallway silently, until…

"Hey. HEY!" I heard a guy shout. I decided to ignore him. "HEY!" I snapped, turning around and glaring at him.

"WHAT!?" I almost screamed. "What do you want!?" I was too angry to pay attention to what he said, but I noticed that he was a Ra Yellow student, and that he wanted to duel. I sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be a good idea, but I accepted anyways.


	2. Chapter 2: That stange girl

_**Shyannada141: Her you guys its short but hope you like it! There is cookies by the door on your way out. Please review.**_

 _ **Edited by**_ _ **silvernet**_

* * *

Yuto's P.O.V.

Yuto's P.O.V.

It was already late in the afternoon. As usual, I was walking around in the shadows. I went to the park to see what was going on; a duel with a Slifer red girl and a Ra yellow guy. The girl had _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ on the field and the guy only had _Axe Raider_ on his side of the flied in attack mode. It was now the girl's turn to make a move.

"Now I give up my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ to summon an even better, shinier dragon! Come forth, _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_!" She cried out powerfully as her _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ shattered into pieces, and a shining dragon then took its place; it let out a powerful roar. "And for each Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard, _Blue-eyes Shining Dragon_ gains 300 attack points! There is a total of 8 dragons in my graveyard, which gives Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon 2400 more attack points! That gives it a grand total of 5400 attack points!" The girl shouted triumphantly, with a smirk on her face. "And, spell, trap, and monster effects that only I choose can be used against it! Now, my _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_ attacks! _Shining Burst_!" _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_ attacked _Axe Raider_ with a powerful blast which sent the Ra Yellow guy flying backwards into a wall, leaving a huge crater in its place as the guy's life points hit Zero. Slowly, the guy looked up as the girl glared down at him.

"Ha…! Y-You're a monster!" And with that, the guy ran away from her, in desperation. The girl then sighed. After a while, another girl in Slifer red uniform came up to the girl who had just won the duel.

"Don't listen to him, _Kaiba-chan_ ; he wouldn't ever understand," The other girl had told the girl with blue hair.

"I know that, you frigging nerd!" The blue-haired girl growled stubbornly, though she looked like she was about to cry. She had an expression of anger written all over her face. She turned around before the other girl could look into her eyes and walked away from her.

"Hey, wait up, _Berry-chan_!" The other girl called out from behind. It seems like she can also produce real damage in duels. She is a very strange girl. It's going to be hard to communicate with her. Still, I will try talking to her at least.


	3. Chapter 3: New friend

_**Shyannada14: NEW chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Edited by**_ _ **silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

It had been a week since that time in the duel with that Ra yellow guy, and now everyone was scared of me, except for my cousin of course. I didn't really care; I didn't come here to make friends after all. I had my duel spirit to talk to, though it was really hard to understand what she was saying; she is a dragon after all; the _Blue Eyes White dragon_ to be exact.

A girl who I didn't know, who was also a Slifer red tapped me on my shoulder, which of course made me jump out of my seat in surprise. Slowly, I turned to look at her; she just had a big grin on her face, and she had a warmth emanating from her that made me feel relieved, for some reason.

"Hi, my name's _Jewel Yuki_! I can see duel spirits just like you! My duel spirit is _Kuribon_." As she said that, a fluffy ball of fur, with a tail and a ribbon on it, appeared right beside her; it also had green eyes, which made it look very cute. _Blue-eyes_ simply stared at the _Kuribon_.

"… Aren't you going to call me a freak as well?" I asked Jewel. She just stared at me blankly; confused. She then smiled.

"No. I'm kind of like you." She spoke truthfully with a huge smile on her face and her eyes were starting to glow two different colors as another duel spirit appeared by her side; it looked like a women, half man, and half beast; her body was black and purple, and she had white hair.

"Jewel... You are so much like your great grandfather." The woman spoke, addressing Jewel.

"Really, Yubel!?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Jaden was just like you, and you are almost alike, Jewel." Yubel told her before vanishing.

"Sorry about my second duel spirit!" Jewel told me happily, with a smile on her face.

"Its fine." I said, with a grin on my face. She took both of my hands and grasped them tightly into hers.

"So, do you trust me now?" She asked nervously. I let out a small chuckle and looked her right in the eyes. "Are we friends?"

"Sure." I told her, with a small smile lit on my face.

"YES!" Then, out of nowhere, she hugs me, and I hug her back very slowly. "Do you want to meet my best friend!?" She asked me, with excitement in her expression.

"Sure." Before I knew it, I was being drugged around the school by a happy-go-lucky _Jewel_.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuya VS Berry

_**Shyannada141: Here's the new chapter you guys wanted! Hope You guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Shystar: Whatever she said... and review**_

 _ **Edited by silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

I was in the park with my new friend, _Jewel_ , and her best friend (who Jewel also had a crush on), _Jesse Anderson the 5_ _th_. He also had a duel spirit; her name is _Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle_. _Ruby_ was a very cute duel spirit and she warmed up to my _Blue-eyes White Dragon_ right away, which made me happy that she wasn't scared of it. As _Jesse_ , _Jewel_ and I talked about our classes, the boy from this morning named _Yuya_ was now walking up to me for same reason.

"Hey, Berry! Wanna duel me right now?" He asked me. He mustn't have heard the rumors about me.

"Fine... Where should we have it?" I asked him.

"At You Show Duel School of course!" He exclaimed and took my hands into his. "Let's go!" He said with a huge smile on his face. He and I started walking with my friends _Jesse_ and _Jewel_ right behind us.

*SCENE TRANSITION*

2 hours later

As soon as we got there, a men and a girl walked over to us. _Yuya_ hid behind _Jesse_ from the said girl, but she still hit him with a paper fan. Me and _Yuya_ got into the Dome and everything inside had changed to a grassy field with dragons flying above our heads; my favorite Duel field that fit my deck. My duel disk opened up and it glows a bright white, like my dragon's skin.

"ACTION… DUEL!" We both shouted and the duel began.

"I'll start by summoning _Performapal Hip Hippo_ in attack mode (Lv.3 Atk: 800)!" Yuya exclaimed. He got on top of the Hippo and it started running off. "With this, I end my turn!"

I looked at my hand. Unfortunately, I couldn't summon anything but _Kaibaman_. "My turn, draw!" I drew from my deck the card that I needed. "I use _Polymeriztion_ to fuse my three _Blue-eyes White dragons_ together to bring forth my _Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon_ (Lv.12 Atk: 4500) to the field!" My dragon roared as soon as I summoned it to the field, which frightened Yuya. "That's not all! I give up my dragon to bring a better and even shinier dragon to the flied! Come forth, _Blue-eyes Shining Dragon_ (Lv.10 Atk: 3000)!" I shouted out aloud, with a smirk on my face as _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ shattered to pieces, revealing my _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_. "Now my _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_ gains 300 atk points for each dragon in the grave. That gives Blue-Eyes Shining dragon a grained total of 4200 points! Also, only I get to choose which spell, trap, or monster cards can be used against him. Now, _Blue-eyes Shining Dragon_ destroys that hippo with _Shining Neutron Blast_!" _Blue Eyes Shining Dragon_ attacked the hippo with a huge blast, making Yuya fly into the lake and he lost 3400 life points, leaving him with only 600 points. "I end my turn!" I declared as Yuya slowly got out of the water.

"My turn..." He was about to draw, but he then passed out from the pain my attack had done, finishing the duel. The field started disappearing and the man and girl came running over to Yuya, with panicked expressions on their faces. I walked away with my two friends behind me and we left You Show Duel School. I felt pain inside my heart as we left. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I did... _because of this power._


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

_**Shyannada141: Enjoy! Please Review!**_

 _ **Edited by silvernet**_

* * *

Yuya's P.O.V.

I awoke in a bright white room. My arm was killing me, so I looked at it to see several bandages around my arm, to my shock. I let out a deep sigh and thought about how I even wounded up here. I was dueling _Berry_ , and she had summoned a dragon I never saw before, called _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_ and she ordered it to attack me before I could do anything about it, and somehow I ended up in the water due to a great impact causing me to lose consciousness shortly after. And I got the cut in the water by one of the dragons that were in the field spell. As I got out of the water, everything started going black. …

…

I got out of bed, dismissing the fact that my arm was still killing me, and I walked out of the room, ignoring the nurses and doctors telling me to get back to my room. I walked to the front steps and want to go looking for _Berry_ to ask for a rematch. I was this injured, but it was unfair to _Berry_ to end the duel on a short notice like that. When I found her, I smiled with relief. Like last time, she was with her two friends. "Hey, Berry!" I shouted over to her and she turned to face me, with surprise written all over her face.

" _Sakaki_ …?" she just stared at me in pure shock. Before I could say anything to her, _Yuzu_ got in front of me, and then glared at _Berry_ with hatred unlike any I've seen before.

"So the rumors are true! You can make real battle damage! You're just a monster!" _Yuzu_ shouted at _Berry_. _Berry's_ bangs covered her eyes and tears could be seen gently streaming down her cheeks. The brown hair girl got very angry that her eyes changed to a golden color as she got in front of her friend, along with the brunette guy.

"You don't understand her at all! Never judge someone because their power is dangerous, and that they can't even control it yet!" The girl snapped at _Yuzu_ as her eyes then changed into two different colors. The brunette had to hold her back from attacking _Yuzu_.

"Jewel, please calm down…!" He said as she tried to get out of his grip that he had on her. And for just a second, something strange happened; I saw a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ trying to comfort _Berry_ , alongside a crystal beast and _Kuribon_ , with a woman possessing a purple and black colored body. But, they disappeared the next second. I couldn't take it anymore; how _Yuzu_ just treated _Berry_.

"Stop it… Stop it now!" I shouted at everyone, and immediately, they stopped, in fear, and questioning my intent. I walked over to _Berry_ , giving her a tight hug as she cried out.

"But _Yuya_ , she hurt you in that duel. She didn't warn you of her powers!" Yuzu shouted, in worry. I looked over to her, almost in anger, but I kept control of the darkness that crept within me. I looked down.

"I'm the one who asked to duel her, so it's my responsibility now… Please… just leave us alone for now…" Yuzu looked at me worriedly before accepting my request and leaving the area. I firmly held onto _Berry_ until she stopped crying, and I smiled. I felt comfortable when I was around her. I couldn't leave her alone, and I didn't know why, but I was okay with that…


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Shun

_**Shyannada141: Ha! 1,000 words! Yaay me! Anyway here's the next chapter~!**_

 _ **Edited by silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

It's been weeks since my duel with Yuya…

I let out a heavy sigh and looked at the wall of my room, in deep thought, until _Kissy_ comes running into my room, jumping onto my bed several times, annoyingly. I let out a groan and slid off the bed, and then sat down on my chair by the desk as I sent her a death glare. "… Why are you even in my room? And why didn't you knock…?" I growled at her. She stopped jumping on top of my bed and handed me a pack of cards. I opened it and inside was a _Crystal Beast_ monster.

"It took me forever to find that pack of cards for you since it's _extremely_ rare!" Kiss said with a smile on her face. I give her a light smile and put the cards away in a case full of cards, within my dresser. Kiss got off my bed and run out of my room before I could even attack her. I let out a sigh and picked up my deck and duel disk. I looked through my deck before heading out of my room. I went downstairs to the living room to see _Jesse_ and _Jewel_ sitting on the couch together, waiting for me. When they saw me, they got off the couch, with huge smiles on their faces, and they walked to the door, with me just behind them. We went to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town and we made it as our own place to have same fun when we didn't want others to be around. We had two red luxury couches, many different type of games (MGS, DMC, FF, Tetris, Guilty Gear, Xrd, Forbidden Memories, Shin Megami Tensei, etc.), a huge table, and a box full of junk food. Also, refreshments and drinks. There was also three bathrooms (because _Jesse_ and _Jewel_ thought it best), and ten sleeping bags when we only really needed three, and a microwave to heat some popcorn and frozen pizza. I took a warm coke out and put it in the freezer so it could cool down. _Jesse_ and _Jewel_ started a round of Poker, involving potato chips, like real chips. I went outside the warehouse so they could be alone together; I knew they liked each other much more than they'll admit.

I started wandering around the place and of course, I had a duel disk with me, knowing full well that this place had duelists around. I felt my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ surround me protectively as a guy with green and black streaks of hair, possessing yellow eyes, came towards me for some reason. I stand my ground, but he wouldn't stop coming towards me so I turned on my duel disk. "Come forth, _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_! Protect me!" I shouted and _Blue-eyes white dragon_ become solid as it let out a mighty roar at the stranger. The man was shocked to see _Blue-Eyes_ get summoned without dueling at all.

"I'm not going to harm you." He told me calmly.

"Say that to my Blue-Eyes!" I snapped at him as _Blue-Eyes_ got right behind me. Then, a monster that looked like a Shadow ghoul appeared out of nowhere. The man was shocked to see one here, but I wasn't since they always popped up in random places. " _Blue-Eyes_! _White lightning_!" _Blue-eyes_ flew wondrously into the air and gathered all his power and attacked with a huge white lightning blast out of its mouth, destroying it quickly. The guy turned to face me, with pure shock on his face.

"Do you know how those _monsters_ came to be?" He asked me, and I sent a glare at him that froze him in his place.

"Yes. They are known as _Shadow Monsters,_ which live in the shadow realm, and a fact that the Pharaoh sealed the _Shadows_ away, like five thousand years ago. Now, they were released five thousand years later, and it has become an ongoing war with the Shadows and the chosen ones, like my great, great, great, great, great grandfather, reborn along with the pharaoh that unlocked the Shadows, and it started the Shadow games again, thanks to Zorc, the being of darkness. Now that I have answered your question, now answer mine: who are you?" I asked him as my eyes slowly narrowed.

"My name is _Shun Kurosaki_." He told me as I released my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ ; putting it back into my deck as I started to walk away. "HEY! I didn't get your name!"

"The name's _Berry Kaiba_." I said before going back to the warehouse. When I got there, I saw that _Jewel_ had won the game of poker and was eating the chips while _Jesse_ was drinking a cold glass of Root Beer, with ice cubes. When I sat down on one of the two couches after getting my coke out of the freezer, they looked at me.

"So... What took you so long to get back?" Asked Jesse; his face full of concern.

"I ran into some guy named _Shun Kurosaki_ , and some Shadow Monster, which I took out easily using _Blue-Eyes_." I explained nonchalantly. _Jewel's_ frowned at that.

"We should raid them all one day." She said, putting the now empty bowl of chips on the table as she sat right beside me, giving me a huge bear hug. I let a smile show on my face.

"I agree with you." Jesse said as I nodded in acknowledge and finished my Coke.


	7. Chapter 7: The dream

**_Shyannada141: Hihi! New normal chapter :P this_** ** _dream happens the same time Yuya meets Yuto in the anime though instead of fusing with Yuya's body he now lives with Yuya See ya! Please review~!_**

 _ **Edited by silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

I was in my bed, sleeping as I started having a nightmare: I was being chased by a Shadow Monster and _Blue-Eyes_ was nowhere to be found. I had cuts and bruises all over my body, with a deep gash in my side. I looked up in fear, as a Shadow Monster overshadowed me, then impaled me with its large flat-end spear. "AAAHHH!" I screamed, in terror.

Before I knew it, I had wakened up from the nightmare, with sweat beading from my forehead. I looked around the room to see three cards on my desk glowing, which confused me a lot because I didn't place any cards there when I went to bed. I got up out of my bed and crossed the room to my desk, where the cards were. When I touched them to pick them up, I suddenly was falling down like _Alice_ down the rabbit hole. I landed on my feet gracefully, and I looked around, seeing that I was in a beautiful grass field, with white lilies all around the grassland.

"Where am I…?" I mumbled, in thought. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom directly behind me, frightening my very soul. Slowly, I looked back and my eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, was the three Egypt gods; I had heard of them from my teachers, believing that they were only just fantasies.

"You finally _came_ , chosen one." _The winged Dragon of Ra_ spoke. I looked around, thinking it was someone else the gods was talking to, but I was the only other being in this dimension.

"Me…?" I pointed at myself and the gods nodded. My eyes widen in pure shock. _How could I be the chosen one…?_

"Yes, you, the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon's_ trusted Master, like your great grandfather Seto, even if you're a girl." _Obelisk_ declared. I couldn't believe what they were telling me at all.

"We have come to warn you of a powerful enemy that will show themselves to you soon, and we'll be with you the whole time as cards. We will teach you how to control your new powers as well, and you must join the Lancers that will form. You must inform _Reiji Akaba_ of your joining, _however_ , you must not be told to the world like the others, because you must remain hidden from the enemy." Slifer told me before they started to vanish.

Suddenly, I was in my room again, with the god cards in my hands. I put them in my deck and looked at the clock, which said 5 a.m., so I decided to leave for school early. After using the shower and putting on some freshly cleaned clothes, I then went downstairs and grabbed a candy bar, leaving the house. I would have to tell my friends _Jesse_ and _Jewel_ about this later, and it's likely they'll follow me to the ends of the world, so there's no other way to reason with them, and I also plan to meet _Reiji Akaba_ later, like the Gods instructed me.


	8. Chapter 8: Fang of Critias!

**Shyannada141: Short but good. Please review.**

 _ **Edited by silvernet**_

* * *

Berry's P.O.V.

I completely forgot about the battle that was happening in the city, because of the torment event that was happening this week. Thankfully, _Jewel_ and _Jesse_ had snuck into the area where the battle began. I found them hiding behind rocks; they had told me everything that happened so far and that we had invaders from another dimension, and I was shocked and pissed off that one of the invaders had carded my cousin, _Yuki Muto,_ and took the card with them back to their dimension. I explained why I was there and about the god cards that I have now. _Jewel_ was super excited about seeing the god cards for the first time in her life, as well as _Jesse_. We made up a plan to get to _Reiji Akaba_ and get us to join him, but first we are going to show these invaders not to mess with the _family of Kaiba, Muto, Yuki, and Andersons_ EVER again! _Jewel_ and _Jesse_ followed me to the Lava area, where _Yuya and Yuto_ were dueling against a blue haired kid; you know, the one that usually followed _Yuya_ around, and sucked a lot of lollipop. _Jewel, Jesse_ , and I got corned by invaders. _Yuya and Yuto,_ as well as _Shun,_ noticed me and my friends before anyone else did.

" _BERRY!_ " _Yuto and Yuya_ shouted at the same time, but I ignored them because the invaders began our duel.

"Now, I play _Fang of Critias_!" I shouted as a huge black dragon with mighty fangs appeared above me. "Next, I fuse _Critias_ with the trap card _Tyrant Wings to form Tyrant Burst Dragon, and_ now its effect activates, meaning all three of my opponent's monsters are destroyed! Then I'll play _Kaibaman_! But he won't be staying long! I give him up to special summon my _Blue-Eyes White dragon_!" _Blue-Eyes_ appeared next to _Tyrant Burst Dragon_ , with a mighty roar. "Now I fuse my _Blue-Eyes_ with _Tyrant Burst Dragon_ to form _Tyrant Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!" Once the dragons fused together, _Tyrant Burst Dragon_ became _Tyrant Blue-Eyes White Dragon_. "Now I active the Equip spell _United we stand_ , and equip it to my dragon. For every monster I possess, it gains 800 Atk and Def points. And since _Blue-Eyes_ is still on the field, my dragon's power rises. Now, attack them, _Tyrant Blue Eyes White Dragon_! I active its other effect, which lets my dragon attack three times! NOW, MY **BLUE EYES WHITE LIGHTNING**!" My dragon blasted all three invaders away from me and my friends as their life points went down to _zero_.


	9. Chapter 9: Joining the Lancers

_**Shyanada141: Chapter 9 is complete thanks to the beta reader this chapter is very smoothed out, now I'm going to work on another story of mine for awhile enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

Third P.O.V.

Berry was beyond mad at this point; everyone, even the Obelisk force could tell that she was not in a good mood, which made her look scary. Her eyes were as fierce as a tigers and she had a deep frown on her face. She was glaring at the Obelisk force that was now fleeing the battlefield. She didn't look all too happy when they ran away. Yuto and Yuya didn't dare get closer to her or say anything to her; only her friends stayed beside her, even if her mood was really sour at the minute as the duel field faded back to the normal city. Then they heard clapping coming from the bridge, making their heads turn towards the bridge to Reiji Abaka. Berry glared at him, full of hate.

"That was quite a show you just showed, Miss Kaiba. You're just like your great grandfather, Seto Kaiba. It must be destiny for you to be so much like him." He smirked at her. She sent him a glare.

"If I had a dime every time I heard 'destiny' I would be even richer." She smirked as she sassed right back at him.

"Just like a Kaiba, sassy about everything," Reiji countered back. They glared at each other for a few minutes, with a terrible silence. Yuya was the first one to break the silence.

"Where's Yuzu?" He asked loudly, in a panic as he looked around for his best friend.

"What I've seen is that another guy tried taking her away but was teleported away once a banana head came close to her, mistaking her for someone." Jewel answered as the spirit of _Banner_ told her everything that happened to Yuzu as he was free from the cat, _Pharaoh's_ stomach.

"JEWEL/YUKI!" shouted both Berry and Jesse, smacking her upside the head. Luckily no one was paying attention them, for the attention was all on Yuya's duel against Reiji Abaka. Yuya was mad and upset as he lost the duel against Reiji.

"Kaiba, will you join the Lancers? You and your two friends are from a bloodline of the greatest duelest that ever lived years ago after all." Reiji told her smoothly.

"Berry, please don't join!" Yuya begged her as he glared at Reiji. She closed her eyes before she spoke in an outraged voice.

"I have to, _Sakaki_ ; the Obelisk Force took my cousin and carded her, so I must join the _Lancers_ to get her back at all cost. And its 'Kaiba' to you, Sakaki; we are not friends after all." She glared at him and everyone else, besides Jewel and Jesse. "Those invaders will feel the wrath of my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ for what they did!" She balled up her fist. She then took in a breath to calm herself down before facing forward with intense glare. "Yes, I'll join the Lancers as long as Jewel and Jesse are!"

"Fine, they can come along, though you do realize I can't announce you three as Lancers to the rest of dimension." He gave back a sly remark, already knowing that they didn't want to tell the world of their joining, due to family ties.

"Yes, we know; they don't need to know about us three." Berry said calmly.

"Then we will meet in LDS." Reiji spoke. All three of them nodded, and Yuto had gone with them, since he wasn't in the tournament in the first place but felt it was necessary, in order to bring smiles back to Heartland City.


	10. Chapter 10:Infomation

Yuto's POV

I walked alongside Berry and her friends to the LDS Tower. Yuya had told me a lot about her when I asked. It seems he's very fond of her like I am but something about her was really strange. Her dueling felt really powerful yet familiar at the same time which was really strange. Yuya had told me about her bloodline; it seemed like Kaibas had a hard time believing and trusting those who aren't part of their family. It also seemed that when a Kaiba of their family is angered everyone around them shook in fear. Berry glared at everyone we had passed in the LDS Tower as soon as we arrived. Kaibas had a lot of power; it also seemed that Kaibas hate losing, Berry and Jewel had decided to start a game with dice once we were in Reiji's office. Berry lost one time in the dice game and that made her have a fit of losing; it was cute though. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Berry?" I spoke to her.

"Yes…?" she answered me, looking right at me as did her two friends.

"I was wondering, what's the history behind that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card?" I asked her softly. She looked over at her friends then back at me.

"That is a very long long long story behind Blue Eyes White Dragon, leading all the way back to Ancient Egyptian history. Are you sure you want to hear it?" She asked with a serious look in her golden eyes.

"I want to know," I said honestly, as Reiji, Reira, Shun, Dennis, and Selena in her own outfit and not Yuzu's outfit had entered the room.

"Where's Sakaki?" Berry asked, noticing he wasn't in the room. I felt a bit jealous that she was worried about him even though she didn't show it. I liked Yuya as much as I liked Berry. I didn't understand why I had feelings for both of them; it was new to me to even feel this way.

"He's having a duel with his mother at the moment." Selena answered her first.

"Berry, we've been over this! You're supposed to call him by his first name not last!" Jewel yelled at her. Berry just glared at her. "Just because you lost the dice game one time doesn't mean you have to be mean to everything."

"Can we get back to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Shun glared at them and Berry glared right back at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Kurosaki-san." She growled at him before standing and walking over to the other side of the room along with her two friends. "A long time ago there was a game called the Shadow Games; these Shadow Games were used for great and terrible power. Only a few like myself, my friends and cousin can control this Ancient magic; that is how we can make our monsters solid. I'm still in the stage of learning to control it; same as Jewel. If this power got out of hand or put in the wrong hands then you can say goodbye cause everything will be destroyed and your lives would be taken from you."

"Shadow magic is very rare and only usable by Shadow mages; those like Berry-chan and myself possess it because of our bloodlines. Berry-chan's bloodline goes all the way back to Ancient Egyptian times meaning she's as powerful as her cousin Yuki Muto who has the strongest Shadow Magic. The nameless Pharaoh and Priest Seto were cousins back then; proof is on a stone tablet in the Museum." Jewel cut in happily. Everyone besides Berry and her friends were surprised at this new information.

"You guys seriously didn't know that? Ha! You guys need to go to the museum; there is a lot of history there that you should really know about." Jesse grinned as he petted Jewel's head and a light blush appeared on her face.

"I am not a dog!" She shouted at him then she glared at the empty space besides her. "It's not that funny Yubel!"

"I agree with Sapphire Pegasus, we need to go back on topic." Berry nodded her head towards the empty spot near Jesse.

"Fine." Jewel huffed.

"Now back to where we were. Jewel's right, my family bloodline goes all the way to Ancient times; hers is in Ancient Greek." She pointed towards her friend. "She's related to the Supreme King also known as Haou."

"I've heard of Haou a few times in Academia. He was known as the Gentle Darkness but something happened to him and that made him evil." Selena stated calmly.

"Bingo!" Jewel giggled and pointed at her. "It was before the world split into four Dimensions. Originally there was only twelve but one of the dimensions split into four making the total of dimensions go up by three, making up to fifteen dimensions instead of twelve."

"THERE ARE MORE DIMENSIONS?!" Shun exclaimed.

"Yes, and we know two more dimensions; we call them the Spirit Realm and the Shadow Realm, and the one who made the academia was Seto Kaiba in order to find out more about the dimensions." Jesse stated calmly. I felt shock and betrayal run through my body then I felt anger run through me as I glared at Berry as well as a few others did in the room though it seemed her mind was somewhere else.

"It's not her fault so stop glaring at her for something she didn't do!" Snapped Jewel in a darker tone. I turned my glare to her and immediately regretted it. My anger was now turned into fear as Jewel's eyes glow a golden color that sent shivers up my spine.

"Jewel calm down, don't let the darkness within you take over." Jesse rubbed her back as Berry looked at her worriedly.

"I'll be fine Berry, don't worry about me." Jewel said calmly as her eyes want back to their normal color.

"If you're sure... Anyways, back to the Blue-Eyes white dragon, there was a woman with white long hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kisara. She was Seto's first known love interest. She also had blue eyes within her being." she said simply while going through her deck and pulling out a card; she turned it over to reveal the card which was Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was a normal card with no effect; it had three-thousand attack points and two-thousand five hundred defense points. The art style of the dragon was neat and had very great detail. "One day, Zork, a demon, tried to destroy the world. He used Seto's father as a puppet. He used the power he gained from the demon to seal Blue-Eyes into a stone tablet along with Kisara's soul, fusing both her soul and the dragon together and ever since then Blue-Eyes continues to evolve. We Kaibas are attached to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon because of our ancestor Seto whom was in love with Kisara. We are forever bond to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon… for all eternity."

"Demon... Hmm..." Reiji sounded interested with the demon, Zork who Berry had mentioned as she talked about her dragon but had no time to think about it or ask her questions, Yuya come dashing into the room with his friend Gongenzaka right behind him.

"Sorry that we're late!" Yuya apologized to them and as soon as he spotted Berry he hugged her tightly.

"Sakaki, don't just go hugging people randomly; that's just rude," She scolded him. He let go of her with a cute pouty face.

"And here I thought we were on first name bases, Berry-chan!" He whined.

"Can we leave now?" Berry asked Reiji. She just clearly and flat out ignored Yuya, making him pout even more

"Yes, each of you take one of these cards and put them into your duel disk." Everyone did what they were told and suddenly we got surrounded by a white light and disappeared from the room...


	11. Chapter 11: Going to Jail

Berry's POV

After we made it to the to the synchro dimension even though we ended up separating from each other, I didn't feel very good, I guess it was from being teleported to another dimension. Luckily I was with Jewel and Jesse still, Yuto was also with us as well, he was rubbing my back making me feel a little bit better. Jesse sent his Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle out with Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus to find out where the others were, he also sent out Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle out to keep an eye on that Dennis guy because we don't really trust him like everyone else does mean something when Jesse and Jewel don't trust someone, unlike me since I don't just anyone that I barely know I don't even trust Yuya or Yuto or even the Egyptian Gods for that matter. Jewel thinks its wrong for me not to trust the Gods and Yuya and Yuto, but they haven't earned my trust so of course I'm not gonna trust them, though Yuya has defended me before that one time with Yuzu, and Yuto has been so kind to me since we meet, though I doubt that he likes me now after learning about my families history...

"So, Yuto is it?" Jesse began to ask.

"Yes?" he turned to look at him.

"Why did you give Yuya your Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon card before we left?" Jesse asked him.

"Well, I thought it would be the best idea to give it to him, he'll need it more then more then I ever could, I'll get back when we defeat Duel Academy those people are just wicked and just pure evil, me and Shun already lost so many of our comrades to them and I believe Yuya's the only one able to use it better then I ever could," Yuto answered him while they stopped to take a break. I wasn't paying any attention to what Yuto was telling I was distracted by the sudden feeling someone was watching us. Jewel must have noticed as well because she shushed the two males, as soon as they become quite a women jumped down from a building in front of them, she had dark and blond hair with dark blue eyes, she had a mark on her face.

"You! With the blue hair! Duel me here and now!" she challenged me which took me by surprise at the sudden challenge.

"Fine, I accept you challenge prepare to lose!" I shouted as I started up my duel disk.

"Berry!" shouted both of my friends at once with dismay, Yuto on the other hand just glared at me.

"Heh, don't be so sure of yourself!" she smirked as she started up her own duel disk, that's when we heard sirens surrounded police men.

"You are all under arrest!" yelled one of the policeman.

"Only been here a day and we're getting arrested... Just great..." I sighed as the police handcuffed them, one of them tired to take their duel disks and cards but I wasn't having it and bit said office. After about three hours the police let us keep our duel disk and cards as they drove us to the main prison.


	12. Chapter 12: A little spark romance

Still Berry's point of view...

As soon as we got the the prison I showed no mercy to anyone in the prison that I didn't trust once we got there. I kept my distance from my friends and Yuto, I have a reason for doing so since I was thinking about everything that has happened lately. From my knowledge Duel Academy that my grandfather had made before the dimensions split into four and now it was there in the fusion dimension, I hate the fact that it was being used to make duel soldiers that carded people without a second thought. I started to think it was my family's fault since we did make duel academy in the first place, if we hadn't made duel academy then none of this would have happened. But that was all in the past now... I leaned against one of the walls and slowly slide down to the floor, once on the floor I warped my arms around my legs and but my forehead against my legs. I hadn't noticed that someone had came to join me on the floor against the wall, I didn't even bother to see who it was not really caring who it was, that was until I felt an arm warp around my shoulder and pull me towards them making my head head to rest on their chest. I looked up to see it was Yuto who placed my head against making me blush lightly, I hadn't noticed at first how handsome before and my heart skipped a beat just like it does around Yuya and I don't know why my heart does such things...

"I'm sorry for not trusting you after you told us the truth, I know very well know that it wasn't your fault that the fusion dimension attacked my dimension, I'm truly sorry," he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly against him. I couldn't understand it but I felt safe in his arms, I smiled happily as we stayed that way for a few minutes before we were interpreted by giggling, I looked up to see Yusei (they found out her name after they arrived in the prison), Jewel, and Jesse grinning at them. I deeply blushed jumping out of Yuto's arms and stood up pretended like nothing happened between me and Yuto at all.

"Berry~ your blushing~" sing Jewel as I started to walk away from them.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are~!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you were miss stubborn!" After that comment I said nothing to to counter her as we walked into the area where we would eat lunch. I noticed that same of the others were here as well, Yuya was arguing with the officers about the small amount of food on his plate making me sweat drop.

"We should stop that argument before it gets worst," Jesse suggestioned and I nodded nodded my head and want over to them and gave the office one card that was rare but useless in to me, he grinned and give Yuya a huger meal.

"Berry, you shouldn't have gaven away your card!" Yuya shouted at me and I just gave him a blank look.

"Sakaki, I have loads of Rare cards on me that I don't really need, so shut up and eat your food," I ordered him and sit down at one of the tables with small plate of food.

"Hey, you should eat more!" Yuya exclaimed trying to put his food my plate but I stopped him.

"Sakaki, I'm on a diet so I don't need to eat much as you, so eat your food and stop trying to put more on my plate," I told him simply as I began to eat my food.

"I say you need to eat more!" Jewel shouted putting half of her huge plate onto mine.

"Jewel!" I shouted at her as she started to run from me.


	13. Chapter 13: Jewel's feelings

_**Jewel's P.O.V. (First time for her)**_

I watch Berry battle head on with the Yusei girl both were equal in strength and power, their duel had lasted more then five hours now because they kept drawing at the the same time. I felt a pain of sadness as I watched Berry enjoying herself, how could she be so happy when a curse on her was about to awaken soon. Yubel had explained to me about Berry's family before they entwined with the Kaiba family, her great grandfather on her father's said had been cursed been by an Egyptian God, he had ruined the God's items that weren't very helpful at all but still got cursed by the uncaring God. The curse made anyone in his bloodline that loves to duel or has a strong connection to the duel spirits becames that monster or their souls get absorbed by their ace monsters, I also knew Berry knew she had this fate which is why she was trying to not to tell anyone but was surprised when I told her that I knew. I hope we find a way to break the curse...

 _ **Shyannada141: sorry it's short.**_


	14. Author Note

Sorry for not updating but I think I should redo this hole story and give longer storyline instead of short ones that are just confusing. It will be in another book and it won't be called Blueberries or food related I want to take time on thinking of a name so I'll be writing it on paper first and then typing it out. So yeah see ya!


End file.
